To Have a Brother
by TheFallensPresent
Summary: In which Fang decides and hopes it's going to be ok.
1. FANG

This is actually a prologue, but I'm not really sure if I should actually start the actual story (plus, I'll probably end up putting Yuri Lowell in it too). Anyways, this is AU on D. GRAY-MAN and probably a bit on AU on the MAXIMUM RIDE series. There are small spoilers for Maximum Ride but nothing too big or noticeable.

I wrote this series because one.) Fang never had contact with any sort of blood family (Nudge saw a woman who seemed to think she was her baby Monique) two.) Fang and Kanda look alike. three.) I don't want to do my homework.

This probably has a lot of errors, please point them out if you see them.

Small hints of Fang/Max, I guess...

**MAXIMUM RIDE and D. GRAY MAN is not mine!**

* * *

><p>He leaned on the doorway and silently watched Max as she and her half-sister playfully pushed each other while baking cookies. Personally he was hungry, but he liked watching Max and her family interacted with each other, they made her happy and thus, he was happy as well. Plus, they usually included the Flock in their little circle, even though it was slightly awkward for them.<p>

"Fang," Jeb called out, the older man stood next to him, watching his daughter giggle with her half-sister, "can we talk. Privately?"

The boy glanced at the scientist and quietly debated if he should go or stay. On one hand Jeb had been helping them and it seemed like whatever he was going to say was serious. On the other hand, Jeb did screw them over more than once.

He nodded and followed the scientist to Dr. Martinez's office; Max and her sister never noticed when both of them left.

Fang closed the door but remained standing nearby, he glanced around and mentally noted the escape routes -a habit that he just couldn't break- while Jeb took a seat behind Dr. Martinez's desk.

Jeb remained silent; Fang brushed his bangs out of his eyes and briefly noted that he needed a new haircut.

"Aren't you curious?" Jeb avoided Fang's eyes and fiddled with a pencil on the desk.

"I'm curious about a lot of things." For example, who gave Gasman the fried beans, he was really curious about that.

Jeb looked up, but not at him he turned to look at the door and for a moment he put the pencil down.

"Everyone has a mother and a father, maybe even a brother or a sister. Max found her's," Fang suspects that Max half regrets finding out, " and Angel and Gazzy found out about theirs." Again, he suspects they regret that.

"What about you Fang, aren't you curious?" Jeb made eye contact, Jeb knew he was the only that hadn't made any sort of contact with his 'family'.

A while ago (one kinda loses tract of time when being chased by mad-men and evil organizations) he probably would have jumped at the chance to know if he had any blood relatives. Now though…

"I'm fine." He already has a family, and even though they're not related by blood; they're related by memories.

"Are you sure?" Jeb didn't let surprise or shock color his face, even so Fang shrugged.

"I have my family." He stood firm.

"If you believe so, still though, if you want to know just ask me." Jeb went back to fiddling with the pencil. Fang shifted slight, just to make sure he didn't go invisible again.

"There is one thing…" Fang shifted again and glanced at the open window behind Jeb.

"What is it?" Jeb looked at the dark-haired boy curiously.

"Do I have any relatives? Any that are alive?" Even though his mother might have been a teen mom, or maybe they sold him, he still wanted to know. Who knows, maybe they miss him.

Jeb looked at him curiously, and began to fiddle with the pencil, as if debating on whether he should know or not. Which is weird because he offered the information, maybe he shouldn't have come after all?

"A brother," Jeb sighed, "an older brother, about 19-20 years old."

Fang blinked

A brother? He didn't expect that. He didn't expect to actually have a relative.

"What about my mom and dad?" He asked Jeb shrugged in response.

"Dead, most likely." Jeb answered quietly and Fang slowly nodded, somehow though, that didn't bug him much; probably because he can't remember anything about his parents at all.

"He attends University in England, his name is Yuu Kanda." Jeb tugged a sticky note from its pile and wrote down the information.

"You?"

"No, Yuu. Y-U-U, he's Japanese."

"Japanese, like…Japan? With all those new phones and video games and nerds?"What do ya know, he's genetically a nerd. Jeb looked amused for a moment and nodded. The scientist gave the winged teen the sticky note; Fang took it quietly.

Fang had a brother.

Wow

OoOoOoOo

The thing about secrets is that they're impossible, especially with Angel snooping around everyone's head and then loudly announcing anything worthy of entertainment. (Much like the time she announced Gasman's and Iggy's new stink bomb.)In response to this threat, he had pushed away any knowledge of ever having a brother in the deepest part of his mind until Angel went to sleep, then he would pour over that single piece of note that Jeb had given him.

The note was just a simple address and a phone number. A connection to his brother. In London.

Which is just across the pond.

This is almost as exciting as finding out he was Asian, a thus a math wizard.

Was his brother nice? How did he look like? Does he like cheese burgers? Was he good at school? What is trying to major in?

Sometimes, if he really thought about it, he would put a picture of how he thinks his brother would look like. This was his older brother, so he was taller than him, maybe with short black hair and slanted eyes, and he'll be cool. He'll be cool because he's going to a University, in London, and he'll probably be a nerd. A cool nerd.

"Fang?" Max stirred by the campfire. She brushed off a lock of hair from her face and looked at him with worry.

"What's wrong?" He slipped the piece of in his pocket; he didn't want to tell her, not yet.

"I should be asking you that." Max sat up and shifted the blanket so that it would cover Angel. Angel muttered in her sleep and turned over.

"Nothing, just thinking." He pulled his cover over his chest and turned away from her.

"About what?"

"Life." He could practically hear Max's disbelief expression.

"Goodnight." He muttered, he fingered the piece of paper in his pocket and waited until Max went back to bed. Fang slept with the name of his brother's school burned into his eyes.

_University of the Black Order_

Sounds like a cult.

0o0o0o0o0o

He made one call, just one call. He wanted to see if his brother was real, and because he was angry and he needed to get his mind off Max.

They were somewhere in Los Angeles but Max had wanted to leave right away and Angel agreed while demanding to go to New York. Nudge has wanted to stay to see the sites and Gasman wanted to get some food. Iggy didn't really care mostly because he couldn't really _see_ anything, but he was pretty hungry.

He just wanted to stay and rest a bit.

So an argument broke out and he set off to cool his head, which surprised everyone because Max was usually the one to fly off to cool down.

The thing about Los Angeles is that it's like Las Vegas (see, they have those Spanish words in it), the city never sleeps and helicopters always patrol the skies and sometimes the planes are low so that they could land. This meant that Fang was stuck on land.

He rounded the corner, his hands in his pockets and one hand fingering that crumpled piece of paper that led to his brother. A few feet away from him stood a payphone, all alone as people just ignored it and happily chatted on their cell phones.

Maybe he should get a cell phone that would make some things easier.

As if his feet had a mind of their own, he slowly walked towards the payphone with one hand fingering the change in his pocket. He had enough for one call, just one chance.

He picked up the phone and dropped the change inside the machine. He had the piece of paper memorized already so there was no need to pull out the note and he just punched in the numbers one by one.

He waited patiently as the phone rang once. Then twice, and on the third time someone answered.

"Lavi Bookman speaking. You know, it's six in the morning here right?" A man answered the phone and Fang nearly hung up.

"Right, sorry. Is, uh, Yuu Kanda there?" It's now or never.

"Me Kinda?" Lavi snickered.

"Y-U-U K-A-N-"

"I know what you mean dude, I am his roommate. Give me second." He heard Lavi scream his brother's name and there were some muffling and a pained squeak. Fang raised an eyebrow.

"What?" A harsh voice replaced Lavi's.

"Is-is this Yuu-"

"It's Kanda, what do you want?"Woah, his brother is real.

"So, this, you. You're really Kanda?" Fang's grip tightened on the phone.

"I don't see any other around here." Somewhere in the background he heard Lavi's voice followed by his brother telling him to stay quiet. Only he didn't exactly say it like that.

"Kanda Yuu?"

"_What?_" His brother hissed out.

He has a brother.

He has a friggin brother.

"Oi, wha-"

Fang hung up.

"I have a brother." He muttered to himself, a passing businessman gave him a strange look.

0o0o0o0o0

Fang made his way to the nearest library and took one of the computers (He left his laptop with Max). He typed in his brother's name and quickly checked for escape routes, just in case the Eraser's didn't stay dead, or the Flyboy's got a new upgrade.

When GOOGLE finished its search, Fang clicked the image page. He's heard his brother, now he wants to see him.

The image search yielded many results.

However many of the pictures were blurry or were not angled properly. Still though, he could still make out a few things from the pictures. Like, he was tall but not overly big and he looked slim; he had black hair but he couldn't tell if it was short or long. He continued to look through all the awkward pictures until he found the jackpot. The picture was in page 6 and it was a group picture of a bunch of boys in a strange getup and wooden swords in their laps. When he checked the website (the school's website) it explained why they were in a strange getup and who the people in the picture were.

The picture was taken just before a _Kendo_ tournament, kendo was some sort of Japanese sword fighting (Like samurais! At least that's what the website said) and his brother was seated in the middle of the picture. He was also captain of the Kendo club and had won first place. Again.

His brother has been undefeatable since middle school.

He looked at his brother and unconsciously tugged the tips of his hair. His brother had long black hair which was tied to a ponytail, he had dark slanted eyes that seemed to have narrowed to glare at someone, and his skin was slightly tanned. But to Fang, to Fang…

It was like looking into a mirrior.

His brother looked like him, or more accurately, he looked like his brother.

"Freaky" he muttered and clicked on the print button. He fingered the tip of his hair as he waited for the picture to finish printing.

He silently promised to let his hair grow.

o0o0o0o0o

"So let me get this straight," Iggy's wings gave a powerful flap as they raced towards an airport, "Ella broke her arm." Max nodded silently as she tucked her wings and curved downwards, angling to land.

"In London." Iggy finished and followed Max's lead.

"How did she break her arm in London?" Gasman asked and followed after the two.

"She was looking around a college and she fell down a flight of stairs." Max called back while touching the ground.

"So we're going to see her," Nudge tucked her wings and ran her fingers through her curly hair, "in London."

"What college was she looking at?" Fang pulled his short ponytail, silently willing it to grow faster.

"I don't know, it sounded weird though. You should get a hair cut." Max eyed Fang's growing hair, Fang shook his head in response.

"Wait, how do you know about this when he haven't been near a city in, say a few weeks." Iggy crossed his arms over his chest and blankly looked at Max. Max pulled out a small box like object and shoved it in Iggy's hand.

"You have a cell phone?" Iggy brought the phone higher and fingered the machine, his fingers ran across the blank screen and then down towards the pads. If Fang wasn't mistaken, he'd say that was a Blackberry.

"You have a cell phone!" Nudge snatched the phone away from Iggy and fawned over it.

"Why do _you_ have cell phone?" Fang frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets to finger the picture and note. Angel's face twisted to one of confusion and then glanced at him, her eyes narrowed as if trying to probe his mind. Fang shoved the thoughts and memories of his brother to the furthest part of his mind and instead remembered Max's speech about phones.

"I thought you said it too dangerous to carry phones that they could track us down with them." Max had been pretty adamant about that when Nudge first brought it up.

"Mom gave it to me as a present, besides, this is the only I can talk to her while we fly." Max snatched the phone back and slowly walked towards a private plane paid by Dr. Martinez's eco-friendly organization.

"Besides," Max called out, "we only need one."

The Flock slowly climbed into the plane and bucked up. God he hated planes, he hated anything that was so, _closed_. Then again, spending half your life in a box does that. He ignored Nudge's pleads of her own phone, which Max denied, and remembered the feeling of flying.

"Fang!" Max called out, her looked clearly said 'BACK ME UP'; Nudge continued to plea for a phone. Fang narrowed his eyes at their leader. This was her fault and thus she could take of it on her own.

Never mind the fact that he wanted a phone too.

"Fang!" Max pleaded the boy shook his head and ignored their leader's huffs.

The trip was a few hours long but it was long enough to put everyone on edge and at each other's throats. When the plane landed, they shot off as fast as possible, essentially giving the pilot a heart attack. The trip to the hospital was filled with silence as they enjoyed the open sky at the soothing wind.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The visit with Ella was only lasted half an hour before he excused himself for some sleep, Max only nodded and Angel continued to give him strange looks. Iggy had decided to stay a bit longer with Max while Dr. Martinez decided to take Angel and Gasman to get some food. Apparently Total was still in the hotel and would be waiting for them.

Fang flew away as soon as he was by himself with Max's phone in his hand, the GPS was on. He followed the directions and only stopped a few times to check the streets. The University wasn't actually hard to find, considering it looked like a large Cathedral and students were pouring in through the front gates. He turned away from the University and followed the GPS, which proclaimed that his brother lived only a few blocks away from the school.

He found the house tucked in between two older houses in a quiet clean street only three blocks away from the school. He settled in a tree and turned off the cell phone, in case Max or Dr. Martinez call. He leaned on the tree and made himself comfortable; to anyone looking at him they would find nothing. If he moved he would visible to the whole world.

"STUPID RABBIT!" A voice boomed and the front door slammed open. A disheveled red haired man sprinted outside, an eye patch over one eye and the other was closed as he laughed loudly.

"GET BACK HERE!" Another man stomped outside, his black hair tied to a ponytail and his slanted his narrowed at the red haired man. His face was covered with some sort of slime and his clothes stained with something else. A wooden blade in his hands as he ran after the other boy.

Fang watched as his brother chased his roommate while sprouting death threats.

He waited until he was sure that both boys would not comeback and then quietly made his way towards the house. The door was unlocked, probably because both boys were completely caught up in their little chase to remember about their house. He slipped through the door and locked it.

He wondered through the living room, which was surprisingly clean, expect for a book or two on the coffee table. The TV was also on so he turned it off; after all, saving energy was essential. He picked up both books and put them in a book case by the TV and then wondered into the kitchen, which was messy. Someone had tried to make breakfast, and failed miserably. He guessed this was his brother's roommate, Lavi's, attempts at breakfast. The cleaning closet was next to the fridge so he quickly got to work; which took a while longer than he thought it would have.

Lavi should never be put to cook, Fang thought as he scrubbed the ceiling while standing on a stool; his wings would only make more of a mess.

Once the kitchen was clean he wondered up stairs where three doors presented themselves. One had a plaque with LAVI'S ROOM written on it. The door next to it had a plaque with KANDA'S DEN- MERCY TO ALL THAT ENTER HERE written on it. There was also a yellow tape across the door with the word CAUTION on it. Fang skipped over Lavi's room and tried to open his brother's room, unfortunately it was locked.

Fortunately, Fang knew about a few lock picking tricks, thanks to Jeb and Max.

When the door opened with a click, Fang pushed the door open and walked inside. His brother's room was surprisingly clean; there was a book case in one corner with a wooden desk next to it. The bed was across from the desk and the closet next to the bed. There was rug in the middle of the room and a fan on the ceiling. There was one photo on the desk; Fang picked up the framed picture which was a picture of his brother with three other students.

A girl with shoulder length black hair, and dark eyes that shone with joy; she was next to a younger boy with shocking white hair and an angry scar over his eye, his eyes narrowed into a glare that he shot to his brother who was standing in the middle. His brother returned the glare. Lavi stood next to his brother, his bright green eye looked directly at the camera, his bright red hair was held up with a headband and he waved at the camera man. Lavi and the girL ignored the looks the white-haired boy and his brother shot each other.

He put the picture down and from the corner of his eye he noticed something strange. Beside the desk was a small wardrobe, but it was different from a wardrobe, it looked too…fancy and small. Fang ran his hand across the designs on the wardrobe and with some hesitation he opened it. To his surprise there were two frames inside on the top shelf. The bottom shelves were filled with other things, like plates, cups and candles.

One of the framed pictures was of a boy with a scar across his nose, tanned skin and short black hair. He smiled brightly at the camera, there were some Japanese letters carved at the bottom of the frame. Next to that frame was another one, but it was just a blank frame with a piece of paper with some words in Japanese.

Ever since Fang had learned he was Japanese, he had attempted to learn his native language, but it was pretty hard learning something you barely know about while traveling through the skies. So far he only knew how to introduce himself and ask where the bathroom was (along with many swears). Still though, he spent a while staring at both the frame, the piece of paper and carefully put together the letters, eventually he ended using Max's phone (which announced that it had 50 missed calls and 16 text messages that ranged from "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" to "please come back")

He finally found out what the first frame said, "ALMA KARMA" and the next frame said "LITTLE BROTHER"

Fang blinked and then remembered something.

This was a shrine. A shrine to the deceased.

A shrine for two dead people.

But who was Alma Karma? Another brother? Jeb didn't mention another brother, but then again he only asked for any living relatives. Alma Karma did not look like him so that would mean that this was someone else, so then, "LITTLE BROTHER" would mean…

Kanda thinks he's dead.

Kanda thinks his little brother is dead…

The real question is does he tell him the truth? Should he, Fang, tell Kanda Yuu, who had been living all his life believing his little brother is dead, tell the truth? Would Kanda believe him? What would he say about his wings?

Would he truly accept the truth?

If he didn't what would he do? If he did, then what? Wouldn't the truth put him danger, the way Dr. Martinez was in danger?

He couldn't do that, he couldn't put his brother in danger…

"Don't tell him." He whispered to the framed picture of ALMA KARMA and quietly opened the window at the end of the room. He ducked through it and spread his wings and flew off.

His brother had lived a normal life, he couldn't destroy that, not yet anyways. Fang caught a ride in a thermal and gave his wings a powerful beat. He fingered his growing hair and decided.

One day he'll tell Kanda Yuu that his brother is alive, until then, Kanda Yuu will live a normal life.

Max's blackberry rang loudly, he checked the numbed and winced; hopefully he'll live long enough to reveal to Kanda the truth.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kanda Yuu slammed the door and ignored his roommate's painful yelp.

Someone had broken into their house and…and…CLEANED. What kind of burglar CLEANS? A crappy one, that what kind.

Kanda paused for moment then turned and opened the door, Lavi stood outside rubbing his nose and whining. He slammed it again.

His door was unlocked.

WHY WAS HIS DOOR UNLOCKED?

He was going to kill whoever came in. Kanda threw his book bag on his bed and wondered towards the window, which was wide open. He shut his window, he remembered that. Kanda closed the damn window.

"I will _kill_ him." He muttered and then from the corner of his eye he noticed something else.

The shrine was opened.

He wasn't to kill the person he was going to _slaughter_ them.

Right before he slammed the shrine shut, he noticed something else, a black glossy feather in front of his little brother's frame. Kanda picked up the feather and marveled at the feather's softness and the size. It felt similar to a raven's, perhaps even a crow's feather, but it was long. Too long to belong to those birds.

Kanda checked his room and found two other feathers; one underneath his bed and the other on behind his desk. They were the same size and they felt the same. Kanda took a deep breath and glanced at the shrine.

The house was cleaned but the door locked.

His door opened along with his window.

Feathers, black feathers. On his shrine. In his room.

Kanda pushed his book bag out of his bed and fell asleep with the three feathers in his hand.

* * *

><p>The shrine thing is probably extremely wrong but I think Kanda would have probably put SOMETHING to remind him (even if it's a handwritten note) that he had a little brother.<p>

It still wrong I think...

Yes, Alma Karma is indeed the middle child.

If you see any errors, please tell me, posting this is awkward but no one posted something like this so I decided to try it.

Merci d'avoir lu~

**EDITED (**I hope**)  
><strong>


	2. KANDA

Another one-shot that isn't really a one-shot cause it actually kinda connects to the previous one.

This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to write it down. I'll probably write more for this little story(or is it just one-shots/drabbles?)

Warnings for a dirty mouth (cause it's_ Kanda_)

(Disclaimer in the first chapter)

* * *

><p>When life gives you lemon, you shove them down people's throats and hope they learn to shut the hell up.<p>

This is something Yuu Kanda (call him Kanda goddamnit) has learned both rhetorically and literally.

However, when life gives you a dark winged, injured, teen look alike, on your front doorstep, you kinda have to panic. Mostly because the kid has DARK WINGS and he LOOKS LIKE YOU. The only problem with this statement is that Kanda Yuu is not like most people and thus, when he panics he reaches for a sword. Or he slams the doors.

Whichever one is easier.

But because Kanda Yuu(this is how you say his name, and you better goddamn say it right) lives with an idiot rabbit named Lavi Bookman, both of these things is impossible. It's even more impossible when Lenalee Lee is in the house with her crazy brother and the goddamn miyoshi.

Needless to say, Kanda didn't panic because other people panicked for him.

So, the injured boy was dragged into the living room with four people panicking (Kanda was still attached to the door) and wondering what the fuck to do, at least until Lenalee's brother has enough sense to actually put his doctor skills to the test.

Everyone evacuated the room faster than it took the damn miyoshi to clear a buffet table; they did give the boy one last prayer though.

Perhaps the only good thing from this was the fact that the neighbors don't even twitch when screams came from the house at 2am in the morning. They probably think it's a poor bastard that woke Kanda up.

The neighbors sent a prayer as well.

Half an hour later (and two fights with the miyoshi) Komui called them back downstairs after putting away his drill (you learn never to question these things. Really, you don't. At all. So stop asking.)the mad scientist had that one weird glint in his eyes that promised misery to all. Everyone took a step back.

"Congratulations Kanda! It's a boy!"

Komui was decked across the living room harder than sumo wrestler body slamming a Toy Chihuahua.

After a few minutes of making themselves proper(i.e. Holding a murderous Kanda back from killing every man in the room ["STOP FUCKING LAUGHING!"]), they managed to sort everything out.

And by sorting everything out he meant that for two minutes they had a serious conversation, at least until Komui revealed that his younger brother in fact alive and is correctly sleeping on their couch.

"WHAT?" Two of four teens responded.

"OH GOD, ANOTHER ONE?" One of four teens wailed.

"SERIOUSLY?" One of four teens cheered.

"Yep!" Komui fixed his glasses, obviously happy that he made his precious little sister happy, despite the fact that his head was bleeding. Profusely.

"It's actually quite fascinating. His whole body structure is accommodated to fly. His bones are much like bird's, hollow but strong. As a matter of fact, his whole body is like a bird-!"

Komui began to gush out how his _brother _was a _**fucking bird **_(don't ask how he figured that out in 30 minutes, alright. You just don't)

Oh God

His brother is a _bird._

"My brother is a bird" He somehow managed to choke out, because the most shocking fact wasn't that his suppose dead brother is actually alive but that he was a _fucking bird._ The goddamn miyoshi snickered. This was weird. Which was saying something coming from him.

"I always knew you were a bird brain" the miyoshi whispered.

Fuck this shit

"AH! K-Kanda!" Lenalee managed to dodge a flying piece of table.

"Woah! Calm down!" Lavi took refuge behind the couch.

"He's just letting out everything." Komui made his way to the kitchen, most likely to get some that awesome coffee Lenalee made earlier.

Four hours later, the bird boy woke up to a destroyed living room (and the TV as an arm rest) and a red head sleeping behind the couch.

"What the hell happened last night?" He muttered, rubbing his aching head, he was never going to drink. Ever.

Wait…

He didn't drink last night.

Or ever…

What the hell happened then?

* * *

><p>Toy Chihuahuas are FRICKIN SMALL<p>

If you see any errors, please tell me, posting this is awkward but no one posted something like this so I decided to try it.

Merci d'avoir lu~


	3. FANG Adjusts

Sooooo…

Anyone miss these one-shots? To my utter horror, I realized that I update faster when I'm attending school, probably because I get so bored I start thinking about where my stories are heading.

Since this story is basically just a set of one-shots they may seem out of order, mostly because I just write for this story whenever an idea comes forward.

Anyways~ I've update because I've read the latest Man chapter and I practically squealed with happiness (Ok, I squealed. Loudly) that and I just started school, so here's to procrastination!

Also, a few notes, since this is a bit AU, I'm making Lenalee and Komui Chinese from Communist China (although I don't think that's actually AU).

* * *

><p>The first few weeks, Fang actually hated living his brother. He hated the yelling, the cramp room, the loud red head, the group gatherings, and he hated having to hide his wings. He also hated how cold and distant his brother is. Kanda was mean, he was rude, and he was crude.<p>

He would yell and stomp, he would hit and break things, and he wouldn't even look at him.

Worst of all, he hated how Kanda ruined his imagine and hope of a brother.

He hated being around his brother so much that he actually planned on leaving, he was, however, grateful that Kanda didn't sell him to the media.

He was ready to leave, until Kanda dragged him to visit Lenalee and her brother Komui, saying that he had to do a project with her and unfortunately, he doesn't trust Lavi and Fang in the same house for more than thirty minutes. (Its not his fault he can empty out the fridge. Lavi encourages him!)

To his surprise and horror, Komui had dragged him away from his brother to a makeshift doctor's room.

"Now then, hold still." The Chinese man had a strange glint in his eye and for an hour Fang finally realized what hell was. Honestly, he blamed Kanda for it. Komui however just chuckled and had him lay down on the cot.

"Kanda has trouble expressing his feelings but really? He's happy you're here."

Fang doesn't believe it. At least not at first.

The next person to talk to him was Komui's sister, Lenalee Lee.

It was only a few days later and Lavi and Kanda were working late. She waltz into the house and began to cook. Fang may have promised himself to Max, but he's male and will admit that Lenalee is indeed a beautiful woman. She had long purple hair that seemed black, soft dark eyes, and pale skin.

"Did you know that Komui and I were separated for a few years? I was sent to America, while Komui stayed in China." She sat down beside him on the beaten couch, she never looked at him, rather she stared at the stain on the wall across the room.

Fang remember, probably from overhearing a few people, that people living in China could only have one child.

"It was hell, living here by myself and with…with those people. I thought, for awhile, that maybe they all abandon me. It wasn't unnatural for a second born or first born girl to be…left behind." Lenalee's voice lowered and for moment her smile was bitter.

"It was the most terrible part of my life. But…but Komui came to me. He left everything he behind, he became whatever he had to be and worked with whatever he needed to work to stay with me." Lenalee looked like wanted to cry.

"I didn't believe it at first. I didn't want to; I thought…I thought maybe it was just a dream… Kanda feels the same." She must have noticed his expression because she smiled sadly and patted his head, "He thought he lost you once, what's stopping the world from taking you again?"

Fang, for the first time in months remembered something.

He was a mutant from the School with no expiration date, but that doesn't mean he won't drop dead any moment. He remembered seeing all those other testing subjects as their dates neared.

He thought, for a moment, what _would_ Kanda think if that happened to him. He died once, what if it happens again? Does he care enough to mourn his 'death' again?

What if Kanda dies?

Fang's heart ached painfully at the thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It takes a while but Fang begins to read Kanda.

Kanda is hard and sometimes infuriating but Fang can read him, probably better than Allen. Unfortunately, that really wasn't saying much. At least Fang can finally say that he likes his brother.

At least a bit more.

The first time he realized that Kanda wasn't so mean was when Komui stopped by the house to drop off some medicine.

"You're lucky you know," Komui shakes his head and sips his coffee, "you lost a bit of blood, your wing was broken, you had some fractured ribs and a mild concussion. You're lucky you didn't drop from the sky and died."

Komui shakes his head again and then chuckles.

"Kanda wanted to me run a few more test, just to see if you were ok. You had a mild infection, but that should be gone in a matter of days with this," Komui hurriedly shoved the medicine bottle in his hands and finished his coffee, "Don't tell Kanda I told you that."

Komui winked and left.

He begins to notice that he never actually threatened or threw anything at him and Lenalee. Sure he growled and yelled and maybe fingered his sword, but he never pulled out Mugen (he learns that name after hearing his brother threaten Lavi and Allen numerous of times) at them. He also notices that Kanda comes home before dinner before he leaves again.

He also notes that Kanda also worried a bit. Whether it's for him, Lavi, Lenalee and even Allen, Kanda is a bit of a worrywart. Kanda hides this extremely well, much to Lavi's amusement.

It takes time, but Fang gets used to his brother, he gets used to the yelling and the threats around the house, and he makes friends with Lavi and Lenalee. Sure, sometimes when he's with his brother he missed his old Flock, but he deals with it. He deals with the heart aches and the worries and sometimes he directs them at Kanda. Mostly because Kanda is reckless with his body and the items around the house, even if they could buy new ones and Kanda heals extraordinarily fast, it doesn't stop Fang from worrying.

Kanda is his only brother and Fang is a bit protective of that. The feeling is also a bit mutual.

There is one thing that Fang found a bit annoying and disappointing.

Kanda does not like his wings.

Whenever his brother sees them he stiffens or leaves the room. He eyes them with disdain and stays away if he can't leave.

Fang loves flying and he loves his wings, but he knows it makes his brother uneasy so he tried to hide them as much as possible. He hates it, but he knows he has to, for both Kanda and himself.

"Black wings are usually seen with distain and fear." Lavi mentioned once.

"Mostly because black is seen as a negative color and wings are sometimes associated heavenly beings. Black wings usually mean fallen angels, angels of death, and other negative connotations of angels. I think it's because Yuu-chan thought you were, ya'know, dead so he doesn't like them, they remind him of…bad things." Fang frowns, he doesn't want to hide his wings but they're painful for his brother.

"Buuuuut~," Lavi smiled brightly, "Black winged angels can also mean guardian or warrior angels, it all depends on how the person sees them."

It's a long shot, but one day Fang figures that Kanda will want to actually see his wings and maybe he won't hate them.

* * *

><p>Allen didn't want to come out!<p>

I swear I tried to write him in this but he just didn't want to come out. I'm slightly disappointed by that, I thought maybe he might help Fang a bit.

PLEASE REVIEW THE ERRORS

English is technically my second language, so I might miss a few obvious mistakes.

(please excuse the utter OOCness.)

Another note, when I get ideas I tend to play around with them but never write them down unless I really like it, and even then sometimes they just won't come out on paper. In other words, updates may take a while.


	4. Surprise FANG!

I promised this like two weeks ago, sorry for the wait. It's much shorter than I imagined, but that's probably because I broke it up in two parts.

God, I finally decided that I'm gonna attend Community college for personal reasons (but it pissed of my teachers and my counselor) so I'll have more time to write now that the deadlines and academic pressure isn't drowning me. Also, I got my own laptop fixed.

**MAXIUM RIDE AND D. GRAY-MAN NOT MINE!**

(Doc manager is frickin strange)

* * *

><p>"I'm not going." Fang crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his brother, Kanda glared down at him before throwing something at his face. Fang instinctively ducked down.<p>

"I didn't ask for your fucking opinion. You wake up at 7, any earlier I'll personally see that you don't wake up ever again." Kanda turned and slammed the door behind him.

"Ass," Fang walked over to the pile of clothes his brother threw at him and unfolded them, "We have to wear uniform?"

"Hey, mini-mi!" A familiar red-head called out as he slammed the door opened. The door knob rattled and a piece of the wall dented. Fang raised an eyebrow, after all, he wasn't getting into trouble for it.

"It's Fang," the dark haired boy pouted.

"I know, but I don't care. Did Yuu tell you-? Oh hey! It's his old uniform!" The red-head suddenly rushed the younger boy and snatched the clothes from the boy.

"Hehehe, I remember this! Did you know Yuu always ditched classes, it got the Professors so pissed! You should have seen his stalkers." Lavi laughed loudly and Fang smiled softly; Fang liked talking to Lavi, he was easy and fun to talk to, although he was annoying sometimes. The red haired boy held up the black coat in front of the winged teen.

"It fits you, you look just like Kanda."

Fang smiled at the boy.

Secretly, Fang hopes that this school year (he hopes its gonna be an year) would be better than his previous ones.

"Welp, gotta start getting ready mini-mi, school's gonna be a pain in the ass! But don't worry you got me to help you out…for a price~" Lavi laughed again and Fang gently shoved the boy. His wings twitched but he didn't release them.

"Fang! Did Kanda-Oh! It's his old uniform." A young pretty Asian girl called out and stepped into his room. She smiled brightly at him and the winged teen felt himself blush; after all, Lenalee was a pretty girl.

"I hope we're in the same classes." The girl fingered the cloth and smiled nostalgically, "In a few years we'll be college freshmen…can you believe that? I hope we all stay together…"

"You mean we all go to Black University?" Another boy entered the room, his shocking white hair stood out almost as much as his angry scar that ran down his eye.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be great Fang? All of us together again?" Lenalee smiled brightly at him and Fang nodded.

"What the fuck are you all doing in here?" His brother stormed in angrily and immediately locked eyes with Allen Walker, Allen glared back.

"We're here visiting a friend," Allen bit back an insult, mindful of his audience.

"Oh, you have friends, miyoshi?" Kanda raised an eyebrow, looking surprised by the statement.

"You-"

Lenalee giggled softly beside him, Lavi chuckled quietly and Fang smiled faintly.

He liked his new flock, even if he was the only one with actual wings.

"Oh yeah!" Lavi clapped loudly and turned to face him while Kanda and Allen continued their bickering, all the humor disappeared from his bright green eyes "Fang, do you anyone called Doctor Valencia Martinez who runs a 'Go Green' organization?"

Fang raised an eyebrow, "Dr. Martinez? Yeah, I know one. Why?"

"Because she's suing us," Kanda let Allen's shirt go and shoved the boy away, his dark eyes bore down on his little brother, Fang blanched.

"She's suing for custody of you."

* * *

><p>I totally went there, custody battle won't be so epic though. I only witness one which was for my cousins'.<p>

Fang is finally getting used to living with his crazy brother, but of course, he still misses his old Flock!

**(please inform me of any errors!)**


	5. FANG decides

I'm honestly surprised that people actually read this but nonetheless I am extremely grateful to everyone.

I decided to skip over most of the legal proceeding to the main point since my understanding of English and American law is none to great and because I'm so lazy. Also, because it's frickin Kanda, we all know he's been in trouble with the law before.

**Maximum Ride and D. Gray-Man are not mine!**

* * *

><p>Fang was raised in a cage, he was raised in the woods, and he was raised with the basic understanding of human life and the needs to survive in this modern world. He wasn't raised nor taught how to understand the words that were being thrown around him. Sure, he has basic understanding but he really doesn't know what they actually mean. That doesn't mean he doesn't know how to read the human body.<p>

He can see the way his older brother tensed ever so slightly when certain words are thrown his way and the way his hands seem to slide to his side as if to reach out for his beloved Mugen. He can see the way Ms. Martinez would smile softly his way and the way she shifted in her seat when her lawyer took to the floor.

He can see the way the older woman who was suppose to decide his guardian swept her eyes over them. He could also see the way she glanced disapprovingly at her brother.

It doesn't take a genius to notice the tension and the way the hearing was going.

But he has a chance, when the woman threw him a look and told him to choose.

Except, he doesn't know who to choose or if it's even a choice.

"Do I have a choice?" the words tumble from his mouth and he dimly hears that small voice of reason that's telling him to shut up. Instead he gives the woman the same look he gave to certain scientist at one point in his confined life.

"I beg your pardon?" the woman leaned forward from her pedestal and fiddles with her glasses.

"I can choose whoever I want and I want leave with them? Or are you asking a pointless question?" There's a tiny voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Max telling him to _shut up _(which is weird because he knows Max would have stormed up to the judge and force her opinion down her throat before leaving and never turning back) there's also another voice that's encouraging him and that one sounds a bit too much like Lavi (he's spending way too much time with the red-head).

The older woman gives him a surprised look which shifts to a pitied look and then schooled to a blank look. She repeats her question without another word thrown in nor an explanation. Fang shifts uncomfortably underneath Kanda's lawyer's look, (his name is Howard Link and apparently he's also Allen's assigned guardian or something like that) and under Dr. Martinez's look.

He doesn't know what to say, and his thoughts are a mess right now because he knows that no matter what he says the judge would send him to the most responsible person.

Unfortunately, responsibility isn't on Kanda's resume and judging by his rap-sheet, neither it good citizenship. Part of him is wondering why the judge is taking so long to decide if everyone knows Dr. Martinez is the better choice but, he can't just waltz up to his Flock and announce his return. He _left_ them. He left for a reason and promised not to return until the time was right (in twenty years, give or take leap years and expiration dates). It's gonna be pretty awkward if he just went back.

Besides…

"It's not fair," he distinctively realizes that he sounds like a little kid, but he's never had a proper childhood so screw it.

The judge throws a confuse look, everyone throws a confused look except Kanda who merely raises an eyebrow.

"It's not fair," he looks at his lap and stares intently at his lap hoping that maybe he really doesn't need to explain but he can feel Link's heated look directed at him, "it's not fair, that…"

How does he put into words?

"…it's not fair that she can have her…it's not fair I can't…" he really doesn't know what the hell to say because he's the not the _feelings_-sort of person, that's Nudge's job.

"I want…I want my family too…" because blood and memories are different. He and the Flock are bound by memories, memories of terrifying experiments, of absolute loneliness, of fear and fury, of freedom and bondage, their bound by their memories of survival and memories of companionship.

But they're memories.

It's different with blood, it should be different. He's seen it with Max and Iggy, he's seen the way they latched to their parents and to a home they might own. He knows that Iggy threw that away in favor of his _memories_, but Max hasn't.

And it _hurts._

It hurts seeing Max hang around her sister like they've been together forever and seeing her with Dr. Martinez physically hurts. It's not just him either; he knows Nudge and Gasman feel the same way. It's not something to put into words because he just doesn't know them. He doesn't know the feeling of holding your mother close and yelling at your father. He doesn't know what it feels like to cook with your sister without watching over your back constantly. He doesn't know that _family _is because he has his Flock.

Blood is thicker than water, but it memory thicker than blood?

He doesn't know but he wants that.

He wants blood, not memories because right now, memories _hurt._

He knows there's a price to pay but right now he wants to pay it because Max paid it and she never looked back. Max looked happy standing next to her sister and Fang wants that.

Fang wants to know what Max felt when she's with her mother and sister.

"I want to stay with Kanda" he finally answers the question but he never looks up. There's silence for a moment and then the judge pounds her hammer once and dismisses the hearing for a while. She will decide in a few minutes.

He stands slowly and makes his way to the doors slowly; he's exhausted and he wants to sleep and never wake up. A feels a hand rest on his back and he flinches because he still hasn't kicked that habit and he really doesn't know if he wants to either.

The hand is small, and soft or at least softer than Kanda's. His mind registers the owner as Allen, and a brief glance proves it true. The pale boy smiles softly at him and leads him out of the courtroom and into an empty hall. Kanda doesn't follow him and neither do Lenalee and Lavi.

Allen lets him sit on a lumpy stuffed chair before handing him a cold can of soda. Fang takes it without a word.

He doesn't feel like talking, he's too tired and Allen complies with his mood by sitting down next to him and quietly sipping his soda. It's silent, he doesn't know for how long they've been sitting there but he starts to sway a bit and began leaning on Allen after a while. He's never noticed how emotional tiring the English court system could be, perhaps it's the same in America but he's not too sure.

"It's ok," Allen says but Fang's not entirely too sure on that since Kanda isn't exactly BEST BRO material. Allen chuckled; did he say that outloud?

"It's going to be ok." Allen corrected, and he certainly hopes so but right now he isn't suppose to be falling asleep because the judge is gonna decide and he has to be there and-

"It's going to be ok." There's something in Allen's tone that somehow made it seem that it was going to be ok. It was going to be ok.

It was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if this isn't as tense as it should be, and if it's a little too OOC and littered with errors. I honestly just wanted to get this one done and out of my head.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu~

Please tell me if you see any errors !


End file.
